Dante (DmC)
Dante (also known as New Dante or DmC Dante to differentiate from the classic Dante) is the protagonist of the new, contemporary game in the series, which is developed by Ninja Theory. He is a demon-angel hybrid who lives with the occupation of demon hunting vigilante. He is counted by the officials of his hometown of Limbo City as a member of an orginization of "terrorist" and is being persued by both national and worldwide authorities. Dante himself is a young and rebellious social outcast. He lives and fights in Limbo City, where demons seemingly influence every aspect of the world and the social condition of the humans living there. He lived at a pier carnival reminiscent of Coney Island before a demon pulled his trailer into the ocean. Dante is the child of both an angel and demon, and seemingly hunts down other demons in the twisted shadows of Limbo City, while slowly coming to grips with his ethereal powers. Dante grew up in various institutions, orphanages, youth correction facilities, and foster homes, but these were mostly operated by demons, and often resulted in torture and violence. Dante has therefore developed a deep hatred of demons and authority in general, but tries to stay incognito. Description Dante stands at around 6 feet, lean and with a more rounded face and wider jaw than he was in the TGS 2010 trailer. His hair is black with no traces of white as shown in the first trailer. His eye color seems to be grey-blue. It should be noted that Dante closely resembles his voice actor, Tim Phillipps. His attire consists of a black 3/4 length leather hooded jacket with red interior linings and the British Union flag sewn on the left arm, a gray tanktop, black fingerless gloves, black faded jeans, black military boots, and two necklaces, one of which is reminiscent of the red Amulet that features prominently throughout the series. His sword is slung over his back favoring his left hand, and his pistols are placed in holsters at the back of his waist, under his coat. As recently revealed in the "Captivate" trailer, on his left arm are written the words "Hell of a night, call us," most likely from partners he had slept with the night before. He also sports a strange glowing tattoo in-between his shoulder blades. When Dante uses a state resembling the Quicksilver Style, his hair is flushed completely white, and his coat becomes bright red. Personality Dante is very anti-social, rebellious and laid back. Living on the periphery of society, and caught between two worlds, he feels like an outcast. Young and angry, but with a quick wit, and black humor, he is disaffected and disassociated with society, and quite apathetic. He has no fear, and no respect for authority, particularly not the demonic authority that runs the world in which he lives.IGN demo review In early trailers, Dante has a smoking habit and a possible sadistic streak, as he is shown putting out his cigarette on a demon's face. However, he has not been shown smoking since. In more recent trailers, he displays a more caring side to his female associate, telling her to leave him and find safety, though he still acts indifferent to the situation. Weapons Dante once again wields Rebellion, but this time it can morph into different types of other weapons. The known forms Dante has used include a broadsword, an angelic scythe named Osiris (noted in new weapon trailer.), a spine/claw-like grappling hook, and a demonic battle-axe named the Arbiter. The Rebellion was given to Dante by his father, Sparda, as a weapon with which he could protect himself against the demons that hunt him. Rebellion can also turn into a spear or lance like weapon based on it's appearance in the one of the early trailers for the game. He also has two different pairs of semi-automatic pistols, although only one set is known so far; one silver, Ivory, and one black, Ebony, with curved grips, and engraved actions resembling the Desert Eagle's, the possible basis for the weapons. The design philosophy behind both Rebellion and Ebony & Ivory is to create the impression that they were crafted a long, long time ago, and since their creation, they have sent innumerable demons to their doom. It has been confirmed that Dante will acquire additional weapons, each with different forms as-well. Gallery New_Rebellion_DmC.jpg|The New Rebellion New_Ebony_and_Ivory_DmC.jpg|The New Ebony & Ivory ba.png|The battleaxe, Arbiter gh.png|The grappling hook form (folded) s.png|The Scythe, Osiris Powers and abilities Thanks to his supernatural lineage, Dante enjoys a myriad of supernatural abilities of both angelic and demonic nature. Dante's strong demonic blood grants him brute superhuman strength with which he can wield his broadsword one-handed with ease, overpower demons and even put them into strangleholds. He can shatter solid concrete with his bare hands, and use his sword-whip to latch onto and toss a car across a short distance. Dante is faster than humans and can cover long distances in a short time. Using his angelic powers, he is able to leap at great heights from a building with ease and dodge Demons' attacks with diving rolls, even sliding gracefully through air. He can shoot his pistols in different directions simultaneously a la Twosome Time, make powerful shots ricochet off countless enemies, and even fire them at machine gun-like speeds. He possesses amazing stamina and can be physically active without easily exhausting, allowing him to run, jump, and fight without tire. He can also activate a Quicksilver-like state where he can assail enemies as they float helplessly in the air. Like other games of the series, Dante can slide across the ground to slash distant enemies, launch enemies into the air, following them upwards to continue aerial sword attacks, or stay grounded and juggle them from below with his pistols, and even unleash a hail of gunfire below him while spinning upside-down in midair, and also rising upwards. With Arbiter, he can produce a large shockwave that blasts enemies into the air. Thanks to the new spine-like whip form his sword can take, Dante can also perform Devil Bringer-like abilities to grapple enemies.Gamescom trailer Trivia * When Dante performs his Charged Shot-like ability to fire magically ricocheting bullets, his pose closely resembles one that both the classic Dante and Viewtiful Joe use in the Viewtiful Joe series, albeit less exaggerated. * Even though his broadsword's handle rests behind his left shoulder, Dante still uses the weapon with his right hand, usually reaching up and over his head to grab the sword. * Despite the portraits of the Victorian women on the handles of the classic Ebony & Ivory, Dante refers to them as "guys" in the first game. In DmC, however, Dante explicitly refers to them as "girls," even though the redesigned pistols don't have any modifications with female portraits. References Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:DmC Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:DmC